


The Omega Bride

by orphan_account



Series: The Omega [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Slavery, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's takes his omega bride for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Omega Bride

The alpha prince of Camelot sniffed his designated omega boy-bride and growled in appreciation - the boy was everything he could hope for. He was thin and lithe, with miles and miles of legs. His tiny ass was firm and round, and Arthur could see the smear of wet on them, even though the boy was clenching, trying to hide the evidence of his first heat, as if Arthur couldn't smell him from the other end of the citadel.

"I'm going to make you mine," Arthur said in a low, feral tone, making the omega tremble. "I'm going to keep you here in my chambers and breed you." He licked a long stripe, from the omega's ankle to the pretty swell of his ass.

"A-Arthur," the omega whimpered. He parted his legs, giving in to his low omega instincts. His body was made to surrender, whatever his wilful mind had to say about it. And Arthur would teach him to enjoy every second of it. He patted the boy's hip. The omega was a bit thin, would have to be fattened up a little to make sure he gave birth to healthy offspring. Arthur was going to enjoy that, too.

"What's your name?" Arthur demanded. No-one had told him, and he wanted to know. He turned the desperate boy over on his back and looked into his violet eyes. Only true omegas had eyes like that. Like courtesans.

"Merlin," the boy whispered in a small voice. He whined when the prince leaned over him to kiss one of his pink little nipples.

All of him smelled so ripe, so ready. Arthur fondled his own dick, which was swelling in anticipation. The knot at the base was flushed, but not yet swollen to its true size.

"Is this your first heat, Merlin?" Arthur asked imperiously. Omegas went into their first heat on their fifteenth birthday, and then every month, unless they got bred. The royal physician had examined the boy and declared that he was unlikely to have been in heat before, but Arthur wanted to hear it from the stripling himself.

He let his hand slip low, to find the omega's tiny little dick. If his scent and his heat and his eyes hadn't told Arthur the truth, his dick would. Male omegas had highly sensitive prostates, and a rare ability to bear children, but their external genitals were underdeveloped - small testicles, just enough to ensure a minimum of testosterone production, a tiny, boyish penis and no pubes.

The boy nodded, and arched his back, desperate for the touch of his alpha. His body was surrendering, so needy for Arthur.

"It'll be so good," Arthur crooned, petting the boy. "I'll bond with you. I'll knot you. I'll take you so thoroughly."

Merlin came at that, untouched, spurting thin, watery omega-spunk all over his belly. Arthur bowed down to lick it all up, groaning at the precious taste of his omega mate. It was like nothing he'd ever tasted before. He licked the boy's little dick until he came again, twice, emptying his delicate balls into Arthur's mouth. He was crying when Arthur was done, over-stimulated and yet so desperate for more.

"Arthur, Arthur..." he wailed, and the prince turned him so that the little omega was lying on his side with his ass pressed closed to Arthur's crotch.

He kissed Merlin's hair, his nape, smelling him, getting all wild from his scent. "That wasn't so bad, was it? You taste so good. Like cream..."

He needed to be inside Merlin sooner rather than later. He could feel the slick between them, the hot, slippery evidence of the boy's intense arousal. Arthur had never even encountered a male omega before, but he'd fucked plenty of male betas in his days. Most of them had some ability to self-lubricate, but nothing like this.

This boy was wet like a girl, and then some. Arthur decided that when he'd fucked his new boy-bride so well he couldn't get it up again, he would eat that delicious little ass out until Merlin cried and came dry, until he passed out from sheer pleasure.

The prince angled his swollen cock, rooted between the boy's cheeks. Merlin gasped, so sweet and childlike, both desperately in heat and a little afraid, but he pressed closer. Arthur could feel his puckered love-hole now. It was swollen, probably all red and cushion-y, loose and relaxed and just waiting to be speared and brutally claimed by an ample cock.

Merlin pushed back again, mewling like a helpless kitten. "Arthur, please..." His words dissolved into a sob. He was going mad with it, losing himself in his heat.

Arthur took pity on the desperate boy and held Merlin's ass open as he slowly slid his length inside. Even though the little omega was sopping wet, there was some resistance. But Arthur pushed on, taking the boy's virginity as Merlin moaned, frightened and aroused. They were both trembling when Arthur stopped. He was in now, only his knot remaining outside.

"Please take me," Merlin whispered, and he sounded wrecked already. So Arthur took him, fucked him for an embarrassingly short while before he realised that his knot was swelling too much. It needed to get in before it got so big he would hurt his mate trying to push it inside.

"I need to get my knot in," he said.

Merlin stiffened in fear, but soon his instincts overran that. "Do it," he whispered. "I don't care how much it hurts, I just-- I need it--"

He turned his head, let Arthur capture his mouth in a bruising kiss as Arthur finally pushed the last of his flesh inside. Arthur felt his brave little omega sob in pain as the huge knot was pushed inside his no longer virgin entrance. The thought of causing pain was not a pleasant one, but Arthur could no longer hold back. He pushed the boy over, and lying on top of him he rocked his cock deep, deep inside the untouched depths of Merlin's ass.

He came like that, big and heavy on top of the small, delicate shape of his mate. He came so hard he blacked out, and was brought back by the sobs underneath him.

"Please," Merlin whispered. "Arthur, you're hurting me."

Arthur kissed his nape, touched by his omega's childlike helplessness. He braced himself on his elbows, adjusted himself so that he was poised over the body he was still tied to, but not crushing it.

"We're knotted now," he said, kissing the boy again. "Don't be afraid. It's perfectly normal. Does it hurt?"

Merlin sighed. "A bit... But... It feels so good. Like I don't care if I can't walk in a week as long as you do that again." Arthur could see his blush, even on his nape.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Arthur said. "It's what your body needs. I'm just going to stay inside you now, until we can do it again."

Merlin clenched around the knot, as if he was testing it. Arthur growled at the feeling of it, making Merlin giggle.

The second and third rounds were rough and enthusiastic, but the fourth time was sweet and romantic, face to face.

When Arthur finally slipped free, he held on to Merlin, adjusting the little omega's now completely pliant body to lie with his head on Arthur's chest. They fell asleep like that.

As a warrior-born alpha, Arthur wasn't used to sharing his bed, and he woke instantly when Merlin moved, rolling them both over to pin Merlin to the bed. He was ashamed when he realised what he'd done, but Merlin wasn't frightened. When Arthur sat up and let him go, still unsettled, Merlin sat up too.

"I just realised... Do I have your baby in me now?" Merlin asked, smiling like a mad thing as he touched his pale little belly.

Arthur frowned. "Yes, I suppose you might have. Or if you don't, you will, soon. Would you like that?"

Merlin lay down on his back, and Arthur lay down at his side.

"I would like that very much," Merlin said, and then he kissed Arthur's cheek before he closed his eyes and went back to sleep, nestled into Arthur like a tired puppy.

Arthur was still for a moment, and then, as the shock subsided, he pulled his omega closer, held him as tightly as he dared to, consumed by a possessiveness that wasn't just instinct. Theirs was an arranged marriage, with Merlin child-bride bought to him by his father after extensive genetic testing had identified a suitable mate.

For the first time, Arthur allowed himself to wonder whether they were more than just a genetic match.


End file.
